A Unique Love
by FlyPinAyS
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are childhood rivals. But when Yuna's life is at stake Tidus is forced to stay with Yuna and protect her, their lives both change. When Yuna begins falling for Tidus, will he return her feelings or just live like love has no meaning?
1. Surprise Surprise

**Hello everyone i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: hehe i do not own Final Fantasy X, but i've played it so no worries!**

**Oh and hehe this is kind of my first fanfic story so if you dont like my story please don't hurt my feelings by saying mean things LOL well yah so enjoy! **

* * *

Surprise Surprise

Yuna was sitting on the pier in Besaid with her toes tangling in the warm ocean water.She stared out into the dark blue waters of the ocean.The sky was turning a bright orange color as the sun began setting. Yuna closed her eyes as she listenedclosely to the sound of the crickets chirping, and the ocean water crashing into the island's rocky edges.She was exhausted. She had lost a bet with Tidus one of her childhood rivals. Tidus was one of those people who chose to stay away from society. He hardly talked to anyone. He felt that he would rather stay alone, than risk the pain of getting close to someone and losing him or her. Not a lot of people liked him, because of his short temper and quiet actions, so they avoided him. Yuna on the other hand tried with all her might to get close to him, yet he never let her.

Yuna was so different from Tidus. She loved having people around to talk with and have fun with. She hardly got mad, because she knew how to hold her temper. There were times when she talked too much. Yet when she needed to be serious she was, and she was always eager to lend a helping hand. Tidus usually only talked to Yuna when he needed someone to do things for him. So, he would bet her into doing stuff for him, then he wouldn't talk to her again until he needed her help in something else.

Ever since they met at six years old they were always competing against one another. This time Tidus bet Yuna that if he held his breath longer underwater than she did, Yuna had to cook him dinner for a week and she had to go into his home and clean it. Yuna carelessly agreed to this bet forgetting that Tidus was a blitzball player. He beat her by long shot. After cleaning and cooking nonstop, her week of tending to Tidus' needs was finally over. Tending to Tidus had its awful parts. First of all, she had to pick up after him. When she picked up his dirty socks she used two forks hoping to avoid touching the putrid thing. She would cover her mouth and say gross over and over again. Secondly, she had to cook for him. It was like Tidus was an eating machine. He could eat and eat and eat, but he was never full. So to please his hunger, it seemed like she was cooking 24/7. She sighed heavily, stood up and walked to her home in the village. She was in a pretty bad mood.

"Ay… Yuna! Wait up!"

Yuna turned around to see her guardian Wakka running towards her.

"Hey Wakka how are you?" Yuna said as she stopped walking. She couldn't help but smiled as Wakka ran to her and put his arm on her shoulders. Wakka was like an older brother to her, and she knew that he thought of heras alittle sister.

"Jeez Yuna why do you walk so fast," Wakka said as he bent over and panted, "I've been running after you for the past few minutes."

"Well you caught up to me so stop complaining. You have to get fit anyways for the big blitzball tournament right?" Yuna replied as she laughed and patted him on the stomach. "Any ways, Wakka what do you need me for?"

"I'm trying to run away from Lulu, you see I was practicing with my blitzball. I kicked it and… and I accidentally kicked it at Lulu's head," Wakka said as he rubbed his head, "She's pretty mad and I don't want her to come after me and struck me with lightning or something."

Yuna shook her head. She also grew up with Lulu. Lulu like Wakka was like an older sister yet they were very different. Wakka had a playful and caring attitude, while Lulu had a short temper and a serious attitude. She laughed and gave Wakka a hug. They talked for a few minutes about random things. Then Yuna said goodbye and walked towards her home again.

When she reached her home she gasped as she saw Tidus sleeping on her bed. She smiled and walked up to her bed holding a bottle of red paint. She poured the paint in his right hand. Then she took a feather and rubbed his face with it. Tidus reacted and rubbed his face with his right hand, spreading the red paint all over his fair skin and blonde hair.

"Score!" Yuna said out loud. She giggled, at her childish behavior then cleared her throat. She was never really as childish as she was now. She was usually very well behaved.

"Tidus. Tidus!" She said in his ear.

"Who took the monkeys?" Tidus said as he woke up. Yuna looked at him with an open mouth than began laughing. This was one of those rare moments where Tidus wasn't his serious, rude, and quiet self.

"Huh… oh Yuna I've been waiting for you." Tidus said silently. Yuna could tell that he was blushing a bright shade of red.

Yuna took a deep breath hoping to stop herself from laughing at Tidus' random quote and red face. "Oh Tidus why were you waiting for me?" She replied.

"Oh I wanted to tell you thanks that's all. You've done so much for me this week so I just wanted to say thatI really appreciated your help."

Yuna sat speechless at the thought that Tidus was actually talking to her and she was also shocked that he was being polite. She suddenly felt guilty for painting his face red. She squeezed her fingers one bye one.

"Oh… Oh ok you're welcome Tidus," She said as she began blushing.

"Well that's all I wanted to say. I guess I fell asleep while waiting for you, so I better get going." Yuna watched as Tidus walked through the door she bit her lip knowing that Tidus was going to get mad when he found out. She sat down on her bed and put her hands on her knees.

Tidus walked out of the Yuna's house. A little boy looked at him and tugged at his shirt.

"Tidus, hey Tidus. Why is your face so red?" the little boy said.

Tidus walked to a barrel that was filled with water. He opened his mouth in surprise when he saw his reflection. His hair was covered with red paint, and his face was covered with paint as well. He knew who did it. He went to Yuna's home and walked through her door.

"YUNA! Why did you paint me red?" He saw Yuna sitting on her bed, twiddling her fingers.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I felt mad that I spent a week cleaning your home just because of a bet. So when I saw you sleeping I thought that this was a perfect pay back plan. But when you said thank you I felt really guilty I'm so sorry Tidus." Yuna said breathlessly. Tidus looked at her and calmed down.

"It's ok I guess it's not as bad as the time when I put honey in your hair huh." Tidus said through a serious face.

Yuna crossed her arms against her chest angrily. "Get Out!" She yelled through clenched teeth. Tidus rolled his eyes and left. When Tidus was out she whispered, "I hate Tidus!" Then she plopped down on her bed and went to sleep. She woke up after what seemed like only a few minutes of sleep. Someone was gently shaking her.

"Wha 'smatter?" she asked groggily. It was around 2:00 in the morning. Lulu and Wakka were sitting on her bed. She looked around and saw Tidus standing with his arms crossed among his chest with the same serious look on his face.

"Yuna someone's after you. They've already sent an assassin to try and kill you. Me and Wakka were talking when we saw the assassin sneaking to your home. We caught him and forced him to tell us everything he knew. He only told us that he was told to kill you. Unfortunately, we don't know who exactly wants to kill you." Lulu said quickly.

Instead of listening through a sleepy mind, Yuna woke up completely. She was scared. She didn't want to die.

"Are you guys lying?" She said through wide eyes. The two of them shook their heads.

Yuna placed her hands on her cheeks. "Are you serious! Oh My Gosh I'm going to freakin die!" After saying that she fainted while Wakka and Lulu exchanged glances.

"I hope that she wakes up soon," Lulu said as she looked down at her shoes.

"We need to tell her that we're sending her to the ruins of Zanarkand." Wakka said in return. Tidus walked up to them with an angry expression.

"Ok you guys wake me up in the middle of the night and you're not even filling me in on anything!" Tidus said through clenched teeth. Wakka gaped at Tidus.

"Woah brother that was weird to hear you say a whole entire sentence." He said still shocked. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"We'll explain everything when she wakes up. But Tidus we need you to go to Zanarkand with her. You both need to learn important things in order to stay safe. Or else she'll be killed in an instant," Lulu said as she slid her fingers through Yuna's soft brown hair.

"Wait i don't understand. Why am I going to Zanarkand why don't you guys go instead. Why don't you tell me completely what's going on?" Tidus said angrily.

"Well i just want to explain everything once. So I'll tell you everything when Yuna wakes up. Just be patient and me and Wakka will fill you in on all our decisions soon." Lulu said through an impatient voice.

Wakka stopped staring at Tidus, then he chuckled, "Hehe... I can't believe that someone wants to kill Yuna. What a weird event to have take place huh? Well I guess we're going to have to deal with it, so surprise surprise everyone." Wakka said as he forced a smile.

* * *

**Phew... i've finally finished my first chapter after writing and rewriting everything over and over again.ahem ahem... I know it's pretty boring right now but I'll update soon so PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Oh no Rats!

Chapter 2

After Yuna fainted, she woke up an hour later. She sat crossed legged on her bed listening in silence at Lulu's stern voice telling her the danger that she was in. She was frightened and as she listened her eyes widened and tears began to form. Someone wanted to have her killed, and he was willing to pay many assassins to kill her. Lulu and Wakka felt that Yuna was well... a wimp. So they were sending her to a combat school in the ruins of Zanarkand so that she could learn how to defend herself from the assassins and fiends that were going to try and kill her. However, she needed someone with her to protect her constantly. They were sending her childhood rival Tidus to protect her. Tidus was someone that Yuna never understood. She tried becoming friends with him, but he never let her. The thing with Tidus was that he was scared to get close to someone and lose them. So he chose to be alone. Yuna gaped and stared at Tidus angrily when she discovered that she was stuck with him.

"So umm... you're sending me away?" She asked sadly.

"Well we're sending you away so that you'll learn how to protect yourself, not because we don't want you around," Lulu answered kindly. "In a couple of hours you're going to be on a ship with Tidus, so that it'll take you to Zanarkand."

"Why Zanarkand? It is just ruins." Yuna and Tidus both said in unison. They looked at each other and Yuna began blushing.

"Hidden in the ruins of Zanarkand is a combat school that teaches things from fighting to magic." Wakka answered.

Yuna lifted her knees and placed her head in her hands. She said goodbye when Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus walked out to prepare for the trip. She hadn't expected anything like this to happen at all. It was probably four in the morning so she spent the rest of the night packing clothes and her magic staff for the trip to Zanarkand.

"I can't believe that this is happening to me," She said to herself sadly.

When Tidus walked out he rubbed his should as Wakka walked up to him and gave him a friendly pat on the back. Wait scratch that… Wakka had friendly intentions, but he sort of whacked Tidus on the back really hard instead. Tidus stumbled forward and gave a frustrated look in Wakka's direction. When Wakka looked towards him he forced a friendly smile, making it look like he was in pain. Tidus slowly walked towards his home, pondering on the events that just took place.

"Why me?" he asked himself outloud, "I was never a close friend of anyone. I don't want to leave Besaid, to go to a stupid school in Zanarkand." With irritation he kicked the closest thing that was nearest to him. Unfortunately, it happened to be a huge rock. Tidus screamed in agony, and jumped on one foot as he held his injured toe like a baby. He turned around and saw Yuna staring at him with a confused manner. He turned around hoping that she wouldn't see his tearing eyes.

Yuna watched Tidus jumping up and down like a seal. She quickly covered her mouth hoping not to embarrass Tidus by laughing at him loudly. So as she covered her mouth, she quietly giggled to herself. She walked up to him.

"Umm… Tidus are you ok? Do you need help?" She asked him.Tidus looked at her wondering why she wasn't in her home. He looked up at her eyes. One eye was green and the other eye was blue. He looked down hoping that she didn't notice him staring. He jumped away from her trying to avoid her and he hit is other toe against the same rock. Yuna this time feeling sorry for him, walked up to him and grabbed his arm making him balance.

She began pouting when Tidus pulled away and sarcastically said, "No thanks. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Yuna felted offended, so she left him and walked away without saying a single word. Tidus watched her walk towards her home. He felt a little bad, but he decided that he would just talk to her when they boarded the ship.

Once Yuna reached her home, she sat down.

"Why is he such a jerk to me? Sure we've been competing against eachother since we first met, but that's just competing. I've never hurt him or said anything really mean to him." She said to herself sadly. She finished packing, then she decided to sleep for the remaining hours that was left until she had to board the ship for Zanarkand.

Yuna woke up to see Wakka gently shaking her.

"Yuna it's time, the ship has arrived, and it's by the pier." Wakka told her with a sad expression on his face. Yuna gave a long sigh, then she picked up her small luggage and followed Wakka to the beach. She watched patiently as the people who were working on the ship, picked up and brought that bags of the passengers onto the ship. She held her luggage close to her.

"Umm... Miss Yuna, we need to have your luggage, so that we can put it with all the other luggages," One of the workers told her. Yuna shook her head in disagreement. She held her staff and her luggage. The worker took that sign as a no, so he shrugged and walked up to the ship. Yuna looked up to Wakka, who was standing next to her. As though reading her mind,Wakka stepped closer to her and hugged her like loving brother. Yuna smiled through the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Wakka, you're the closest thing to a brother that I've ever had. I'm going to miss talking to you so much," She said unhappily. Wakka smiled at her and gave her another hug. Yuna left Wakka's arms and slowly headed towards the ship. Once Yuna was finally onboard the ship, she placed her hands on the cold steel railings. She smiled when she saw Lulu appear next to Wakka. When the boat began to finally move, Yuna waved goodbye to Lulu and Wakka. She stared at them as they began to become smaller and smaller to the point where she could no longer see them. Yuna placed her head in her hands, but then jerked up suddenly and thought "Where's Tidus? He's supposed to be protecting me!"

Meanwhile, on another part of the ship, Tidus was leaning over the edge of the railings feeling sea sick. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. He sat down thinking "What the heck did I get myself into?" Suddenly he heard his name being yelled out by a familiar voice.

"Tidus! Tidus! Where are you!"Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no," Tidus exclaimed as he placed his hand on his forehead. Yuna looked around on the ship and saw Tidus lying on the ground with his knees against his head.

"Woah Tidus, I thought that you left me. I thought that you didn't want to come on after our fight last night. I'm so scared of going to a school. What if no one likes me, and worse what if the killer shows up at the school and I die..." she said as she droned on and on and on about her worries and feelings. After droning on and on for about five minutes she looked down at Tidus. Yuna knelt down beside him, and touched his shoulder. "Tidus, are you sea sick?" Tidus merely nodded his head, then fainted from being so dizzy. Yuna gasped in shock and she gently slapped his cheeks trying to wake him up. When he didn't wakeup she decided to carry him to his room. She looked around then began pinching his cheeks.

"Hahaha, whoo just wanted to do that." Yuna then lifted his arm thenpicked him uphim up. She picked up his legs and began carrying him bridal style. Tidus was so heavy that each step she took caused her to drop lower and lower. Eventually Yuna was so tired she dropped Tidus on the floor wishing to rest. Tidus landed with a thud. Yuna placed her elbow on the railings and bent over panting like a tired dog.

"Woah, good thing he didn't wake up." She said as she smiled. She picked him up once more. After what seemed like long and tiring steps to Tidus' room on the ship, she finally reached his room. She threw him onto his bed. Breathing heavily she dropped to her knees and threw her arms in the air. "WooHoo! Gosh Tidus you are freakin heavy! We've made it Ha!" She smiled proudly at herself and walked out to her room, which happened to be right next to Tidus' room. She looked out through her door and watched as the sun began setting. The sky turned from a beautiful baby blue color to a mystifying orange. She thought of how she watched the sunset on the pier in Besaid everynight. She smiled and said goodnight to herself. When the sun was completely gone and the moon had taken its place, she plopped onto her bed and went to sleep.

Tidus woke up right after Yuna left. He wondered how he got to his room. All he could remember was feeling sea sick. He thought back to what events had taken place awhile back. Then he remembered that Yuna had appeared screaming his name. She had been looking for him. Then that's when he remembered, he had fainted.

"But how did I get here?" he asked himself as he scratched his head. "Wait did Yuna carry me here... Nah?" He shook his head then placed it on his pillow and went to sleep again.

A few hours later, Yuna woke up. There was this annoying sqeaking noise under her bed. She got of her bed and decided to look underneath. But before she looked below her bed she stopped.

"Oh my gosh what if there's a monster right here on this ship." She walked slowly to the corner of her room. She stared at her bed. Then as she saw something. They were a pair of red glowing eyes. She gasped then ran screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Tidus... Tidus!" She yelled as she ran to the room next door. She pounded on the door and yelled saying, "Tidus if you dont' open this door I swear i'm going to get an aeon to kill you!" Tidus opened the door with dark bags under his eyes. Without thinking she jumped into his arms, so he was practically carrying her bridal style.

"Oh my Gosh Yuna what's the matter," he said through gritted teeth.

"Tidus you won't believe me but... umm.."

"But what Yuna?"

"Ok there's a monster under my bed with humungous glowing eyes."

_Oh my gosh _Yuna thought_ I just sounded like a four year old_. Yuna began blushing red, embarassed by what she had just said.

Tidus rolled his eyes then put Yuna on the floor.

"Geez Yuna I dont know why you have to bug me about childish things like this." Tidus walked to Yuna's room then looked under her bed. Yuna yelled then covered her mouth. There was a pile of live rats running under her bed. She ran out of her room and into Tidus' room. She jumped onto hisbed. Tidus rolled his eyes again then walked into his room. He found Yuna lying on his bed.

"What are you thinking of Yuna? Go sleep in your own room." He said impatiently.

"Are you kidding with me! There are rats there I'm sleeping in here tonight," Yuna said defensively.

"Well, where the heck do you expect me to sleep!" He yelled with great authority.

"You can sleep on the floor or in my room. NO WAY am i sleeping with rats running about."

"Well I'm not sleeping next to YOU!" He yelled out angrily.

Tidus rolled his eyes, and then stormed into Yuna's room. He sat on her bed. He surprised himself when he began smiling in spite of all the annoying things that Yuna had just done. He shook his head then went to sleep.


	3. First Days

First Day

The Yuna and Tidus bothhad a daily schedule on the ship together. Their daily schedule was the following.

1. Yuna would wake up first before the sun rose.

2. Then she would go to Tidus' room and wake him up.

3. Together, they would walk side by side to the ship's kitchen.

4. After eating they'd talk for a while, in order to get to know one another more.

5. They would find something fun to do.

6. They'd go to the ship library.

7. They would eat dinner.

8. The two would separate to their rooms. Yuna would stand and watch the sun go down.

9. Yuna would go to Tidus' room, pat him on the back, and say goodnight.

10. Then last but not least, they would both fall asleep at the same time.

They spent their time on the ship together a lot, and Yuna was starting to like the idea of having Tidus with her everyday. Yuna and Tidus had been on the ship for a week. To Yuna, Tidus was this quiet and lonely guy that needed someone to bring happiness to his life. She was quite determined to be that someone.

_I want Tidus to talk a lot. To be happy and to smile when he's around everyone._ She thought whenever she stood next to the frowning Tidus. She thought that he needed social training. Whenever someone wanted to talk to him, he would shrug, roll his eyes, and then walk away. Girls were all over him, and Yuna would pout at those girls who were willing to do anything to get his attention.

"When will they learn that Tidus isn't interested in girls? He's barely going through puberty probably!" She would say.

"Eew... thereare so many other good looking guys to choose from in Spira,who would choose Tidus." She would say sarcastically.

To Tidus, Yuna was a hyper, kind, and insane girl. However, no matter how many times he lost his temper at her, she was always there talking to him. He liked looking at her face. She was shorter than him, so he had to look down at her whenever they were talking. She had beautiful eyes. One was green and the other one blue.

A week after Yuna and Tidus' "rat incident" Yuna woke up before the sun began to rise. She climbed off of the bed and walked slowly towards the room door. She rubbed her eyes then slowly turned the rusted doorknob. She stood barefoot on the cold wooden floor outside, hoping to catch the sunrise. Her arms were crossed on the cold steel railings. She placed her hands between her arms and sighed. She missed Wakka and Lulu a lot. When the sun was finally into full view, she turned her mind to Tidus.

"I'm glad that he let me take his room for the past week." She whispered. She unlocked the door that led to where Tidus was sleeping. She tiptoed to his side, and kneeled by Tidus' bed. She stared at his sleeping figure. He had messy blonde hair, and a well built body. Yuna put her hand near his face. To her surprise, Tidus began to move. He moved and placed his hand on her hand. Yuna blushed as her heart began to beat.

_Ok Tidus is asleep. And he is holding my hand without intending too. Haha this is weird. Wait scratch that… this is SWEET. _She thought.

Tidus moved again, and said one word, "Yuna." She smiled then bit her lip. Yuna slipped her hand from under Tidus hand. She stood up and walked out of the room, deciding to let him sleep in for once. As she closed the door she turned and bumped into a strange man with a black mask on. She screamed as the stranger placed his hand on her mouth. A cold shiver ran down her spine as the man placed the cold silver blade of a sharp knife among her neck. Yuna panicked and began breathing heavily. She was really scared. The man pulled ropes out of his pocket and tied her feet and hands together so that she wouldn't run away. Yuna screamed at the top of the top of her lungs. The man got mad and slapped her in the face. Yuna began crying.

"What do you want from me?" She said through sobs.

"My payment. I kill you I get paid a lot of mullah." The man answered greedily. Yuna began crying. Someone really was paying people to kill her.

_Why?_ She thought.

Yuna kept asking the man questions. She wanted to delay him from killing her. The man got angry at her consistent questions, so he picked up his knife and cut her cheek. Yuna could feel the blood rolling down her cheek. She winced as the man sliced her left arm. Yuna felt like she was going to die. She hadn't even reached the school and she was already in the clutches of a murderer. The murderer picked her up and sat her down on the railings.

"Umm… ok mister, let me get this straight. You're going to drown me?" Yuna asked nervously.

"You've got the idea. Goodbye Yuna." The man bowed his head. He pushed her off the boat. He ran and dived down into the blue-green ocean. Luckily for Yuna, he didn't tie the ropes around her wrists that hard. They were loose and she was able to grab the ship railings. She untied the rope knot with her teeth. Yuna held on to the railings with her right arm, since her left arm was cut.

"Oh Yuna, you've got yourself in serious trouble. You're hanging on the side of the boat, with your feet and hands tied." She said to herself. She said a silent prayer and closed her eyes. Her hands were slipping.

"Goodbye everyone." She said through tears. As each finger slipped off, she shut her eyes tighter. But before she fell, she felt two strong hands grab hold of her. Someone was rescuing her. When the "person" finally pulled her to safety. Yuna looked up to see Tidus' worried face.

"Oh Tidus," She cried, "Thank you." She stood a few feet away from him, crying. Tidus just stared at her, feeling awful that he wasn't around faster. Tidus watched each tear fall down Yuna's cheek. He stepped closer to her, and placed one hand on the back of her head. Tidus then gently pushed her head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small body. He laid his head on her head and allowed her to cry.

_I don't want her to cry, I want her to be that annoying happy person that bugs me every morning. I don't like seeing Yuna sad._ He thought.

They stood there together for quite a long time. Tidus was comforting Yuna, as she pondered the events that had just happened. She wondered why Tidus was being so nice to her. Then she closed her eyes as she listened to the soft beating of his heart. His heartbeat was like a slow beating drum, unlike her fast pounding heart. She listened to it like it was a slow song. Yuna sighed then fell asleep with her head on his chest.

Tidus looked down at Yuna. He knew she had fallen asleep, since she was taking long slow breaths. He picked her up and brought her to her room. Tidus gently placed her on the bed, so that he wouldn't wake her.

"Phew," he sighed, "she's pretty heavy for a girl." He left to talk to the captain.

"Mr. Montakori, do you know how much longer it will be till we reach Zanarkand?" Tidus asked the captain.

"Well up to three hours, Tidus. Why don't you and Yuna go sleep for the remaining time and we'll blow the ship horn when we're going to stop." Mr. Montakori answered. Tidus said thanks to the captain then left for Yuna's room again. He pulled up a small stool next to her, and rested his head on her bed as well.

"I'll sleep here just incase a murderer comes." He said to himself. So he looked at Yuna's sleeping face one more time, and then went to sleep.

The loud song of the ship's horn awakened them. They walked out of the room, to see everyone climbing off of the ship. Tidus left Yuna's side to go get their luggage. When Tidus returned they both walked off of the boat. A young man and woman were standing with their arms crossed asking everyone questions. The woman cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "WHERE THE HECK ARE YUNA AND TIDUS!"

Yuna and Tidus both looked at each other in embarrassment. They ran to the woman and covered her mouth.

"Stop yelling you're embarrassing us. And who are you?" Tidus asked angrily.

"Oh hi. Gippal and I have been waiting for you!" the girl answered, "My name is Rikku."

Yuna smiled at Rikku for being so friendly. Rikku had long blonde hair, and stunning green eyes. She was very jumpy and hyper.  
"Hi my names Yuna, and this guy here is Tidus. He's well my body guard." Yuna said as she studied the guy behind Rikku. The guy behind Rikku had blonde hair as well, and a black patch that covered his right eye. Yuna couldn't help but be curious. She was about to ask why he covered his eye, when Rikku elbowed her in the ribs.

"I wouldn't ask him that. I think he might offended. His name is Gippal. He's really carefree and outgoing, but don't ask him about his eye." Rikku warned with a wink. Yuna stared one more time then nodded her head. She looked up at Tidus, who was just standing beside her. She touched his elbow and smiled.

"There's nothing to be shy about Tidus," she told him. Tidus just shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well anyway Yuna, the headmaster of Zanarkand School, wants me and Gippal to bring you to the school. He even wants us to tour you around. You have the same class schedules, and you have door rooms that are right next door!" Rikku said to her. Rikku jumped up and down then grabbed Yuna's arm.

"I'd like to be best friends Yuna. I haven't made any friends except for Mr. One Eye over there," Rikku said as she nodded her head in Gippal's direction. Yuna laughed as she and Rikku walked together arm in arm. Gippal and Tidus both walked together behind the two talking girls.

Zanarkand was a place of continuous dirt and sand. There were ruins that were broken. Everywhere you turned, there were piles of rubble. Yuna turned around and was glad when she saw Gippal and Tidus talking with one another. She turned back and talked with Rikku. All four of them had walked for about halfan hour. They stopped walking when they came upon a humongous ruin. Huge rocks surrounded it, and an old tall gate stood in front of them. Rikku let go of Yuna's arm and opened the old gate.

_This can't be the school. It's a ruin!_ Yuna thought.

Rikku motioned for everyone to follow her through the gate. Then she walked up long steps that led to a wooden door. On either side of the door, two fountains stood pouring water. Rikku knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a huge school. Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm and pulled him through the door with her. There were students in royal blue uniforms. Long blue rugs stretched across the hallway floors. Stairs with wooden stair railings, headed towards the dormitory floor.

Rikku began to run up the long flight of stairs to show them their rooms. Yuna, Gippal, and Tidus ran and followed her. Yuna was excited at the fact that she already made two awesome friends. They stopped running and they all fell to the floor laughing. Surprisingly, even Tidus was laughing and talking along with everyone. Yuna and Rikku were both sharing a room, while Tidus and Gippal were sharing rooms as well. They were dorm neighbors, so that if anything was happening to Yuna, Tidus could come in and help her. The headmaster, Mr. Aki, had informed Gippal and Rikku about assassins trying to kill Yuna.

Yuna's room had twin beds that were placed on either side of the wall. She placed her luggage near the door and sat on her bed. Rikku sat as well and the two talked about their lives. Tidus' room was exactly like Yuna's. It had twin beds, a lamp, and one dresser. After Tidus and Yuna unpacked, all four of them climbed into their beds, shut the lamps off, and went to sleep.

The next day, Yuna and Tidus were starting their first day. All four of them walked down to the cafeteria. Yuna had never seen so many people her age. In Besaid, everyone was a little older or younger. After waiting in line for a while, they walked to their "table". As they walked there, Yuna noticed a guy staring at her with a smirk on his face. He kept looking her up and down. Yuna crossed her arms and looked down, feeling very uncomfortable. The guy had blue hair, and weird markings among his shown chest.

Tidus saw Yuna looking at the stranger, so he walked faster and stood beside Yuna.

_Who is that guy, and why is he looking at Yuna? _He thought.

"Rikku who is that guy?" Yuna asked as she pointed to the blue haired stranger.

"Oh that's Seymour. He's such a pathetic piece of bull…"

"Hey don't talk that way!" Gippal said as he interrupted Rikku's sentence.

"Well anywho! As I was so rudely interrupted!" Rikku said as she whacked Gippal in the head angrily, "Seymour is such a pervert. He's had a really bad reputation of touching girls that he's 'interested' in, if you catch my drift. Eew! He's staring at you Yuna. I think you should try and avoid him."

Yuna shivered with disgust.

"Oh ok thanks I'll keep an eye out for him." She answered. Yuna and Tidus had the same schedules, so they said goodbye to Rikku and Gippal as they headed to the library together to get their books.

"Oh man Tidus! I'm so nervous, that Seymour guy was staring at me!" Yuna said shyly.

"Don't worry Yuna, as long as I'm near you, I won't let anyone touch my girl!" Tidus said. Yuna looked up at him and smiled.

"Ummm… Tidus did you just call me your girl?" She said laughing.

"I did? well I didn't mean that I mean my friend you know well yah," Tidus replied as he began blushing. They opened the library door. They separated to find their class books.

Yuna found two copies of a book they needed, but it was on the top shelf. She stood on her tiptoes and jumped, but she couldn't reach it.

"Damnit!" she yelled.

All of a sudden a cold voice said, "I can lift you up so that you can get it." Yuna turned around to see that awful Seymour guy standing right behind her. Before she could refuse he placed his hands on her waist and pinned her to the wall. Her heart began pounding from fright as he brushed his mouth against her neck. She could feel his hands moving down her leg.

"P-p-pease stop it. Tidus! Tidus, please help me! I need you!" She yelled. She heard the pounding of running footsteps. Tidus appeared with an angry face.

"Don't touch you dare touch her Seymour!" He yelled he pulled Seymour off of her and punched him in the face.

"Don't give me a reason to pull my sword out to slit your neck," Tidus growled, "I don't want to see you touching her EVER!"

Yuna was sitting at the corner of the wall crying. Seymour stumbled as he ran out of the library. Tidus ran to Yuna and kneeled beside her.

"It's ok Yuna," He whispered. Tidus took her hand and helped her up.

He wiped her tears with his hand, and led her out of the library.

"You know you need to be more careful Yuna. Do you want bad stuff to happen to you? You need to pay more attention." He said sternly.

"Well you know it's not my fault that Seymour tried to touch me back there!" Yuna snapped back.

"Well I was just saying… I mean he could have really abused you back there. I don't want that to happen." He said as he blushed. Yuna softened up and stopped snapping at Tidus.

"Well thanks for helping me."

"No problemo Yuna."

After searching and searching, they finally found their first class. Tidus opened the door, allowing Yuna to go in first. Yuna rolled her eyes and happily entered the class, beginning their first day at Zanarkand School.

Their classes were intense, and demanding. Yuna and Tidus were taught how to fight. Yuna fell when they threw her a huge sword to use.

"Get up Yuna. That sword isn't that big. It's not heavy, pick it up!" Her instructor yelled.

"I can't it's to heavy!" Yuna answered. Tidus noticed that Yuna was struggling with her battle training. She was doing great in her magic training though. She went to one class that was especially for her. She was training to summon aeons. Yuna had to finish her trainings as a summoner, it would have made her father very proud. At the end of their first day, Tidus and Yuna walked to the cafeteria exhausted. They sat on the table, with sore legs.

"Tidus I've died. The demanding training from our classes has seriously killed me!" She sighed. Tidus just looked at her and laughed.

"It's ok Yuna. We're here so that we'll learn how to defend ourselves from that maniac that wants you dead."

"Ok I'll stop complaining and stuff."

"Yah you better stop complaining I mean come one it's only been one day!" Tidus said as he began laughing.

"SHUTUP Tidus!" Yuna said even though she too began laughing. Rikku and Gippal walked up to Yuna and Tidus holding a tray of food.. They had bought dinner, so the four of them sat down and enjoyed themselves.


End file.
